Snape's child
by JUST A HOOMAN
Summary: What if Lily had an affair with Severus. In this story we are in Hogwarts and Victoria(Snape's daughter) is completely happy until Snape tells her something that changes everything. Drama,messed up family,and some awkwardness is all that you can get in this story. It may be short but it's great.


Proluge

It's a normal night in Little Whining for most but not for Severus Snape And Lily Snape. They have been together for a while and they decided it was time, they wanted to complete there family.

They try and they get there wish, Lily is now pregnat. Lily is embarased so she dosen't tell her family and Severus is okay with it.

It's 4 months into Lily's pregnacy "Lily, you're not going to be able to hide the baby for much longer" Severus says while rubbing the small bump on Lily's bare stomach. She hums softly as he does this. "I know Severus. It's just awkward to speak about it." .

We skip to 8 months into her pregnacy. The couple are in bed reading. "Severus?" Lily says with concern in her voice, "What is it beautiful?". " I am scared, very scared" Lily said.

" Don't be, it will be okay." Severus says reashuring Lily. She had been worried for weeks about how life would be with the baby.

We are now in St. Mungo's and Lily is holding a black haired green eyed baby girl. "Victoria Grace Snape" Lily says with joy.

Victoria is a year old now and Lily and Severus get a divorce. They decide that Victoria should go to her aunt and uncle's home, and make her think her last name is Evilin and she's a half-blood.

 **At Hogwarts**

It's time for the sorting cermony and Severus is estatic that he will see his daughter again. He is in deep thought until Proffeser Sprout taps him in time to see his daughter get sorted. She is sorted into Slytherin and notices that Severus stares her down. She thinks she has seen him before but doesn't think much of it. They are outside the common room and Proffeser Snape is giving his lecture about how he wont tolerate funny business.

Her 1st 2nd and 3rd years are ok and she's now his right hand woman but not for Snape, his years were filled with stress. In her 4th year Vicky (as her friends call her) is called down to the Headmasters office. Snape is there looking anxious, but Dumbledoor is no where to be found. "Sit down" Snape says nervously. "What's wrong Proffeser?" Vicky says cautiously. Snape takes a deep breath and says "I am your father". He explains how it happened and who her mom is. Snape stops talking and Vicki stands up trys to walk to him but faints half way there.

She wakes up in the hosipital wing and Snape is looking anxious and worried. She feels fine, exept for a large painful bump on her head, and remebers everything in the past, she then realizes that Snape is holding her hand most likely waiting for a grip back, so she grips his face lights up. "How long was I out?" she says in a croaky voice "A week." Snape says sounding happy but also concerend. She is amazed and Snape calls Madme Pomfrey while getting her a glass of water. Madame Pomfrey asks questions to make sure Victoria is okay, and releases her. Vicki's balance is wobbly but Snape helped her get to the common room. It is quiet and calm and everything is back to normal.

In her 5th year somthing tragic happened, It was a normal. weekend morning and Victoria is about to go wake up Snape, but he's already awake but in great pain. He had a gaint gash on his chest and was lying on the floor helpless. Vicki ran to her father and rushed him to Dumbledor's office. Proffecer Mcgonigal was walking to the great hall and saw them rushing to his office and decided to help. When they got there Dumbledore said" Only true love can fix this darkness" . Victoria fell to the ground crying into Snape's robes. It felt like hours to Vicki but it was only 3 minutes. When she stoped she felt a grip back, Snape was alive.

Its the Battle of Hogwarts and Snape's about be killed. Victoria sneaks up behind Voldemort as he's about to kill Snape and kills him, Harry had already killed all the horcruxes and now it was just Voldemort. It's over and we won. Snape and Victoria had a normal father and daughter life after that.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
